falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Vault 92
(exterior) (porta do dor) (escritório do supervisor) (dormitórios) (teste de som) (sala do reator) |terminal =Entradas de terminal do Vault 92 |footer = }} A Vault 92 é uma das Vaults criadas pela Vault-Tec como parte dos experimentos das Vaults. Os melhores músicos do mundo foram convidados à entrar na Vault 92 com a promessa de "preservar o talento musical" durante a Grande Guerra. Contudo, na realidade, essa vault foi equipada especificamente para experimentos com os geradores de ruído branco que implantavam mensagens subliminares dentro das mentes dos residentes. Está localizada a noroeste das ruínas infestadas de Deathclaws de Old Olney. História A verdadeira proposta da Vault 92 era de agir como um campo de testes para a criação de "super soldados" pelo modo de "sugestões subliminares". Ao expor os cidadãos da Vault ao ruído branco que continha mensagens subliminares escondidas, o Overseer esperava criar soldados que pudessem ser controlados através de uma forma de hipnose, assim cumprindo as ordens da Vault-Tec. Essa pesquisa era então para ser utilizada para um projeto para criar super soldados que seriam completamente obedientes e lutariam ainda mais ferozmente que humanos normais. O pesquisador-chefe da Vault, Professor Malleus, estava inicialmente sem saber que o overseer pretendia usar o trabalho dos times de pesquisa para criar soldados. Ele pensou que estava pesquisando sobre seus talentos musicais, etc. Isso fica claro ao ouvir várias de suas gravações que podem ser coletadas pela Vault. As gravações afirmam que, embora o experimento inicialmente mostrou grande promessa, a cobaia mais promissora começou a exibir extremas e incontroláveis agressões e rasgou ao meio três pessoas antes de a segurança da Vault ser forçada a dominá-la. Levou 23 tiros para finalmente abatê-lo. Professor Malleus está horrorizado com isso e não consegue entender por que um residente iria agir de maneira extremamente agressiva (pelo que o doutor acredita, as sugestões estão limitadas a simples e inofensivos gatilhos como consertar obsessivamente o cabelo, constantemente coçar as orelhas, etc.). Um áudio posterior no terminal do Overseer mostra que ele intencionalmente colocou uma mensagem subliminar no residente para causar um acesso violento, como uma medida para ver se o comando seria obedecido, o quanto de dano ele causaria e por quanto tempo ele seria capaz de sobreviver antes de a Segurança da Vault matá-lo. Ele expressa um prazer particular nas mais de vinte balas requeridas para matar a cobaia, afirmando que um exército inteiro de soldados implantados com isso seria irrefreável. Essa fúria logo se manifestou em outras cobaias. Um terminal contém o diário de uma das habitantes, Zoe Hammerstein, que enlouqueceu por causa do ruído branco. Seu diário mostra que sua escrita (especificamente sua ortografia e gramática) degeneraram, até sua última entrada, em que ela implora aos seus amigos por ajuda numa frase que mal é compreensível. Tentativas do Overseer de conter a situação (tais como programar palavras-chave dentro dos implantes das cobaias a fim de pará-los) apenas funcionaram por pouco tempo. Professor Malleus, o expert no comando do experimento com o ruído branco, logo perdeu as esperanças no projeto e tentou diversas vezes convencer o Overseer, Richard Rubin, a levar a situação mais seriamente e ainda considerar abandonar a vault devido ao comportamento violento e selvagem dos residentes, não percebendo o que Rubin fizera até estar tarde demais. No entanto, parece que Rubin matou o Professor Malleus, baseado em evidências de um log em seu terminal. Mais da metade da população da vault (de acordo com o áudio V92-05 do Professor Malleus) eventualmente tornou-se violentamente instável e começou a massacrar o resto dos residentes. Uma nota intitulada "Feedback Loop" explica que os sobreviventes ainda intocados pelo experimento fizeram uma última investida para escapar, possivelmente explicando por que a porta da vault foi deixada aberta. Os cidadãos "normais" da vault fizeram uma tentativa de se defenderem do grupo enlouquecido, então há minas de fragmentação espalhadas pela vault. Tristemente, os esqueletos dos presumidos jovens amantes Hilda Egglebrecht e Parker Livingsteen podem ser encontrados trancados dentro do Estúdio de Gravação (Recording Studio), um local que eles um dia apreciaram acompanhando um ao outro, de acordo com as notas deixadas por Parker. A grande presença de mirelurks é explicada por um terminal nas mais baixas e inundadas partes da vault. Aparentemente, logo após o incidente com os "loucos", houve um problema com uma das paredes dessa área, a qual tinha quebrado por causa de um local inundado perto dali. A parede foi consertada e recebeu alguns pequenos reforços, mas o Engenheiro Chefe da vault, Carl Maynard, afirmou em seu terminal que os reparos eram apenas temporários e que algo mais sério deveria ser discutido. Porém nada foi feito por causa dos habitantes loucos, e a parede eventualmente quebrou, permitindo aos mirelurks ganhar acesso à vault. Inimigos Os andares superiores da vault são populados por uma grande quantidade de bloatflies, que podem ser facilmente mortas. Cuidado deve ser tomado aqui por jogadores usando armas de combate corpo a corpo, já que é possível ficar preso atrás de vários canos quando o V.A.T.S. é usado. Os andares mais baixos, todavia, são lar para muito mais oponentes formidáveis: mirelurks. Dependendo do nível do personagem, isso pode incluir mirelurks caçadores e até mesmo mirelurks reis. Ativar os terminais nos Dormitórios (Living Quarters) e selecionar "Noise Flush" irá instantaneamente matar todos os mirelurks nessa área. NOTA: nenhuma experiência é ganha ao fazer isso. Também note que isso não afetará os mirelurks e bloatflies em outras áreas. Os terminais são nível médio, mas podem ser usados sem serem hackeados se as entradas no terminal no Escritório do Overseer (Overseer's Office) forem todas lidas. Elas dizem a senha para os terminais. Confrontar mirelurks reis na vault pode se provar difícil para alguns jogadores despreparados, especialmente se eles forem atingidos pelo seus ataques sônicos. Habitantes * Overseer Richard Rubin * Professor Malleus * Parker Livingsteen * Hilda Egglebrecht * Zoe Hammerstein * Carl Maynard * Jon Adiglio * Gordie Sumner * Dan Kobachesky * Zack Foxworthy * Doctor Bennison Itens notáveis Entrada da Vault 92 * Livro da Pré-Guerra (Pre-War book): numa mesa na área de entrada da vault, perto do log de áudio V92-01 do Professor Malleus. * Nota "Feedback loops" no Átrio (Atrium), no chão perto de um esqueleto no primeiro hall após a armadilha da espingarda. * Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor: no segundo andar, no nível mais baixo de uma prateleira atrás do balcão da loja de suprimentos (porta trancada nível médio). Há duas caixas de munição na prateleira do meio, um desses pode conter um Stealth Boy. Escritório do Overseer * Log de áudio do Professor Malleus V92-02: numa escrivaninha na cama na primeira seção da área antes de alcançar de fato o escritório do Overseer. É o quarto com as camas iguais puxadas juntas, último à esquerda caso você esteja vindo da barricada. * Stealth Boy: sobre a escrivaninha do Overseer. * Log de áudio do Professor Malleus V92-03: pode ser encontrado dentro do escritório do Overseer no topo de uma mesa na parede ao sul perto do terminal de Richard Rubin e de três caixas de munição. * Duck and Cover! ''e um livro da Pré-Guerra estão na estante de livros da parede oeste. Ela está na mesma sala que o Stealth Boy e as três caixas de munição. '''Testes de som (Sound Testing)' * Três livros Pré-Guerra: ** um numa prateleira na sala do norte no último andar; ** um numa mesa na sala do leste no último andar, perto do terminal de Zoe Hammerstein; ** um em uma mesa na sala ao norte da sala onde você encontra o Soil Stradivarius. Está perto de onde o Stealth Boy está localizado, na sala com a máquina de vendas de Nuka-Cola. * Nikola Tesla and You: na escrivaninha na sala de controle do estúdio. * Log de áudio do Professor Malleus V92-06: na escrivaninha na sala de controle do estúdio. * Log de áudio do Professor Malleus V92-05: na escrivaninha com um terminal quebrado na sala de aula com o projetor ligado. * Soil Stradivarius: escada abaixo, na escrivaninha do estúdio de gravação, porta acessível por computador. Dormitórios * D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine: no local mais ao sul dessa área, em uma sala que parece uma baía operacional, na escrivaninha perto de um computador. * Log de áudio do Professor Malleus V92-04: em uma mesa logo ao sair da sala contendo o D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine. * Nuka-Cola Quantum: escada abaixo, próximo ao canto sudeste do piso superior, na primeira sala à direita, na escrivaninha perto de um computador. É visível do hall através de uma janela. * Livro de partituras: em uma das cabines do banheiro, no toalete mais longe à direita nos Dormitórios Masculinos, em direção ao lado oeste do andar superior. * Código para o armazenamento de dados e nota de Jon Adiglio: perto do corpo de Jon Adiglio no closet do dormitório masculino. Olhe abaixo da armadilha com a escopeta, próximo ao cofre trancado nível fácil (que pode conter um Stealth Boy). Quests relacionadas * Agatha's Song Notas * Há uma pequena sala na área de teste de som com uma porta emperrada por uma unidade de prateleiras metálicas. Ela contém cinco contêineres de metal, duas caixas de munição, um cofre trancado (fácil) e uma pistola laser. A porta do outro lado está emperrada intencionalmente com lixo. Ela não pode ser acessada num gameplay regular e estava destinada a ser acessada através de um túnel no escritório do Overseer. Uma opção é usar o comando tcl no PC. * Ao usar viagem rápida e entrar na porta, você estará virado para o oeste. Após atravessar a porta e carregar a área seguinte, estará virado para o sul. * Esta vault pode ser usada como casa para o jogador, com camas e contêineres seguros. * Próxima à entrada para o escritório do Overseer, uma cabine e duas mesas estão bloqueando o caminho. É fácil para dar a volta, mas deve-se tomar cuidado para não pular dentro do espaço entre elas, pois o personagem pode ficar preso e tornar impossível sair dali sem usar um save anterior. (No PC, comandos como tcl podem ser usados.) * Diferente da maioria das vaults, o reator está realmente inundado. O áudio do engenheiro menciona fraturas e infiltração de água em três áreas no nível D, presumindo a existência de um lago subterrâneo ou uma nascente, e alerta que a não ser que uma solução seja tomada, "nós vamos estar afundados em lençóis freáticos nojentos ou pior". Isso pode explicar os mirelurks encontrados nos andares inferiores. * Há uma casa de fazenda habitada por raiders perto da entrada da vault. Aparições A Vault 92 aparece apenas em Fallout 3. Por trás das câmeras * Zoe Hammerstein ganhou seu nome do artista lírico e compositor Oscar Hammerstein II. A canção "I'm in Love with a Wonderful Guy" da GNR é do musical de Rogers & Hammerstein South Pacific. * Gordon Sumner é o nome do músico Sting. * A frase "Sanidade não é estatístico" é uma referência ao livro 1984 de George Orwell. Essa frase é o código usado para parar os loucos e é encontrada no terminal do Overseer. * A orientada para a arte Vault 92 está logo fora de Old Olney. A escola de arte James Hubert Blake High School é localizada fora de Olney, Maryland. * O diário de Zoe Hammerstein menciona que eles tinham tocado a Sinfonia de Haydn Nº3 em Ré Menor, mas a sinfonia foi originalmente escrita nas notas Sol maior e menor. * O nome de Richard Rubin foi provavelmente uma homenagem ao músico e produtor Rick Rubin. Categoria:Localidades do Fallout 3 Categoria:Vaults